


warm sleepy morning

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October prompts 2020 [7]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day ten of the Egoshiptober prompt list.Marvin gets woken up by Henrik then refuses to let him leave the bed.
Relationships: Henrik von Schneeplestein/Marvin the Magnificent
Series: October prompts 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947718
Kudos: 12





	warm sleepy morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably my favorite prompt to write. It's likely due to the fact that I've gotten a bit of a soft spot for these two, despite not really being invested in shipping.

Marvin woke to the soft feeling of a hand caressing his cheek and carefully brushing his hair out of his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes and came face-to-face with Henrik. Henrik offered a small smile. Marvin let out a sigh and, closing his eyes, nestled a little closer. The other man wrapped an arm around him. Then started to run his fingers through and over his hair. With the sound of the light rain outside the bedroom window, Marvin almost fell back to sleep. Instead, after awhile of silence he spoke up, asking softly, “What time is it?”

Henrik pushed himself up slightly on his elbow to look at the little clock on Marvin's side of the bed. As he resumed petting his boyfriends hair he told him. “A few minutes to seven.”

There was a short pause before he asked, “Don't you have to leave for work?”

He shook his head. “I have the day off.”

“Oh. Good.” It came out sounding more groggy. Marvin let out a yawn then buried his head against his shoulder. “Then you have no excuse to stop doing that.” His voice was slightly muffled. Henrik had no response to that. Instead he shifted his position so he could prop himself up on the pillows more. A sound of objection was made and Marvin draped an arm over Henrik's abdomen. Bringing his arms up he laced his fingers through the others hair and massaged his scalp. Every so often he moved his fingers to different sections of his head. “Are you trying to put me back to sleep?” Marvin mumbled.

Henrik smiled. “Maybe. Then I can get up and make you breakfast.” Marvin tightened his grip on his waist. “... You do not want me to make you breakfast?”

Silence lingered for just a moment longer. “I want to enjoy the quiet with you before the others wake up. If me falling back to sleep is a consequence, then that's just a risk you're going to have to take.”

Henrik chuckled. “I suppose I will take that risk.”

“Good.”


End file.
